The Twelve Nidānas
is a unique yet potent fighting style developed by Sada Nakano after first awakening her Tenseigan. Seeking to understand how to empower an eye that held so much potential, she turned to articles of the bygone past for inspiration. Expanding upon the twelve aspects of Nidana to cultivate a set of steps that could rival the best this world had to offer. Especially considering the looming figures that remained in front of her. She would later pass on these teachings to her second child, in hopes of seeing her continue the development of this art. The Twelve Steps of Nidāna Avijjā (Ignorance): To dwell in the house of the naive is a disgrace indeed. Ignorance is bliss serves only as a temporary reprieve. Here lies the place of memories, of knowledge and understanding that is acquired over time. Despite its name, one is not here to create ignorance, but to purge it. For only then can one begin to construct. Sada's usage of this attribute relies upon the cultivation of a powerful, photographic memory, one that resides within her mind, linked to the eyes that evaporate all that is a fallacy. It is an ability that takes the humble Byakugan's All-Seeing nomenclature and gives rise to a light that breaks genjutsu. Far more potent then its forebear, the eye can destroy the very foundations of some of the world's strongest genjutsu. Sada hypothesized the fundamental properties of this attribute as capable of turning away even the Infinite Tsukuyomi, becoming only the second dōjutsu with the capacity to do so. This comes as part of the eye's natural enhancement of the base stage, one that is cultivated further by the expunging of blissful ignorance. Opening one's heart and mind to the pursuit of knowledge and expelling one's pompous pretenses. One could argue that it is a precursor to Six Fold Sensory; an observation that would be correct. For this is simply where one starts on their personal transmigration. Saṅkhāra (Construction): To build a world upon which one can stand on, a world of dreams or a world of nightmares depending on what strikes the fancy of the user. This is ninjutsu or genjutsu in a higher form. The power to shape reality as one chooses, provided one has mastered themselves. Having built themselves both physically, mentally and spirituality, one can harness that three fold balanced energy to imbue their desires into the unique chakra that their awakened Tenseigan gives birth to. Upon awakening this in its full potency that are able to conjure storms of incredible magnitude, raise cities within a day, and shape the world at large. It is rumored that those who have mastered this specific branch can even bridge gaps in time and space, though such a notion remains unfounded. The only limit to this specific branch is the user's imagination. Only they can decide when the end has been reached. Thus the greater one knows thy self, the more potent this article of existence becomes, fulfilling the user's whims while creating a legacy that is all their own. Viññāṇa (Consciousness): Nāmarūpa (Mentality with Corporeality): Perhaps even greater than Saṅkhāra is its follower Nāmarūpa. For while the former can do many things that would satisfy an inheritor of its power, its retains one caveat; life. It is limited to the molding and manipulation of objects or beings without sentience. However, Nāma is deeply tied to the properties of Yin-Yang, endowing it with both form and vitality. It is through this route that Sada is capable of using Creation of All Things, allowing her to go a step further and create living, breathing entities that are tied to her. Before she can free them to go about their business, and seek out a path of their own. However, this set does not limit her to the mere role of creator; rather it allows her to harness the very balance of the two opposing forces, reaching the nexus point before gauging how to proceed. It allows her to attain a sense of the ratios of those around her, understanding how their vitality interacts with their mentality before choosing whether or not to manipulate these ratios. For she can just as easily save someone from jumping into the waters of insanity as push them into their untimely demise. Put simply, she can break minds through a remolding of this ratio, leaving the target in question at a loss for their existence. Saḷāyatana (Six Fold Sensory): Opening the Eyes of the Blind, Lending Ears to Deaf, Allowing the Power of Feeling, Taste Given to the Tasteless, Smelling the Scents of the World, Bearing the Gates of Spirituality. It is a sensory perception whose caliber is well beyond that of its humble relative. Saḷāyatana takes the previous perception of the world and makes it appear ignorant, devoid of the six senses mentioned, opening the user to a world that they have never experienced before. The vibrance of the universe is dulled as a coping mechanism for those who have not mastered consciousness and thrown away the shackles of ignorance. The sanity of those individuals remain too fragile for the full vigor of existence. On it's most basic level, this awakening allows the six senses to harmonize, bringing forth a complete flow that cannot be described to those that have not experienced it. For example, the sight of Salā allows individuals to see thousands of shades within each color, recognizing their make up through the feel of each such as the warmth of red and the cool of blue. However, it's essence is greater than that, for it is the full manifestation of Nama, allowing the individual to see the world beyond their simple binary, to process the harmony and discord of the world and it's existing inhabitants, to feel the infinite dance of Yin and Yang. The feeling itself can be overwhelming, though joyous just same. It is a perception that can break even the strongest of genjutsu by opening up the user to the normally imperceptible influences that gather towards their mind. Opening them to a plane that is beyond comprehension. Thus many find it difficult to truly understand the extent of this awakening, where it truly begins and ends. Phassa (Contact): Fūinjutsu.... Vendanā (Sensational Feeling): Genjutsu.... Taṇhā (The Desirous): Upādāna (Necessity): Bhava (Capturing The Essence): The humble transformation. The simple jutsu is supposed to gift the user with the appearance and personality of the individual alongside some other attributes. But alas even the most skilled of individuals can only emulate the appearance and personality of the person they are imitating. Bhava is a more complete transformation, gathering all portions of the individual in question and remaking them into the target. It is a synchronization of the highest order, completely transfiguring the user into the one they seek to become as they assimilate the essence of their target. Resulting in the acclimation of all known abilities, quirks, strengths, weaknesses, weaponry and such. They are truly that individual at heart while maintaining their own diligence. Bhava removes all inconsistencies and inadequacies that would otherwise expose Sada as the fallacy she is, endowing her with all the time needed to make her move and complete her personal objective. However, there is another side to this type. For not only can she manipulate her own shape, but also do the same for others. In conjunction with Nama, she can transmute them into entirely new individuals, either mimicking preexisting people or being given a new identity entirely, gifted with a skill set that they didn't possess in their previous iteration. Unlike the former portion though, this appears semi-permanent, with Sada serving as the only person capable of dispelling the technique. Thus she becomes that half of Bhava's key, unlock the individual's original form. Should she die, that person could be trapped in their new form indefinitely, with only Sada's direct offspring/kin having any capacity to break the hold. Giving the set some more sinister undertones. Jāti (Birth): The conception of an idea or a being, given life. However, the womb is the mind; the fetus the idea. Chakra is the essence and birthing process. From the combination rises new entities, no longer temporary in nature, but given true life. Complete sentience is awakened within the objects as they are no longer limited to the whims of their creator. A piece of the user's essence becomes the asking price, their chakra split to form the new bodies and spirits. An alternate path lies in remaking. Taking an existing entity and making it new. A man becomes a woman, a woman becomes a man; the child turned into an adult and one whole becomes many. Nothing of the previous being remains, completely remade into something new; memories are wiped away, old wounds and pasts rewritten. From this basis new abilities are generated, new tales woven, a new future born. Jarāmaraṇa (Expunging of the Mass): Purging of Mortality... Category:Achlus's Box of Goods